


It'll Take Time

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied Felinette, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, New Friends, New Love Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Marinette transfers schools after Lila makes good on her threat: To turn all her friends against her; Even Adrien.And with the help of her new friends, she's slowly healing.





	It'll Take Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booabug/gifts).

> Check out their work: [Tchotckes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710452/chapters/26373549), it's seriously awesome!
> 
> Flower: Coneflower  
Prompt: Strength/Healing

Marinette was strong; Everyone knew that. But even the strongest ones have their weaknesses. And seeing her once-friends looks of disgust directed at her, well, that seemed to be hers.

Transferring schools had been a recurrent thought ever since Lila returned and began turning all her friends against her. But after that day, she knew what she had to do.

After a long talk with her parents though, they agreed with her; A change of schools would be best. And come Monday, she would no longer be attending Collège Françoise Dupont. Instead, she was now attending RoseHeart Academy.

She didn't tell anyone of her transfer, figuring there was no point after how they treated her. And Lila being Lila, once Ms. Bustier filled them in on Marinette's transfer, she twisted it, making herself the victim. _"It's_ _all my fault. Maybe I should just transfer as well, and you all can convince her to come back." _And like always, the class believed her.

Marinette enjoyed attending her new school. Her new friends, Melodie, Felix, and Rex, had made her feel more than welcome, as had her new teachers. She was slowly starting to heal, after all the pain and hurt they'd put her through.

So it was with a heavy heart, that she realized she could no longer trust, nor count on, Rena Rouge and Carapace. And with that realization came the difficult task of recruiting new heroes to take their place; People she could trust, people who wouldn't turn their backs on her. It was with that, that Renarde, and Tortue, were seen to be helping Ladybug and Chat Noir take down the next akuma.

"What happened to Rena Rouge, and Carapace?" Chat asked. 

"I..." She looked away, a faraway look in her eyes. "I couldn't trust them anymore."

-x-

And with the new heroes chosen, also came Lila's downfall. She thought for sure this would help take Alya's mind off Marinette, and direct her attention back to what was really important: Why, Lila herself. What she didn't expect was for this to backfire terribly.

Alya hadn't been able to film the attack personally, but during lunch she was able to find a live playback on her phone. She almost dropped her phone. She'd been replaced. _And so had Nino, _she thought absently. Lila had watched the video with her and when it was over, she placed a hand on Alya's shoulder, and talked lightly.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, okay? But you have to promise not to tell anyone." After Alya nodded, Lila continued. "I knew who Rena Rouge was. Obviously, since I'm Ladybug's best friend, she told me the team's identities." Well, then Lila must've known she was Rena Rouge. Why else bring that up? But just as she was about to voice this, Lila continued. "Ladybug told me that Rena wasn't cut out to be a superhero anymore, and asked me to help her pick the replacement. And one for Carapace, too." And then Lila turned to face her, and not realizing the big mistake she'd just made, she continued on. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you and I know you wouldn't tell anyone, and you're my best friend."

Lila smiled sweetly, but gasped as Alya pulled away from her, and stood up. "You- You're a _liar."_

"What?" She didn't understand. How could Alya _possibly_ know she was lying? Unless... Lila's smile turned devious. "As if anyone would believe you over me. Marinette tried to tell you this for how long before she decided to transfer schools after the way you treated her."

"Marinette..." Alya gasped, quietly. Marinette had known, had found proof to counteract all of Lila's stories, and she hadn't believed her. _None _of them had. They bullied her for trying to help them, and treated her worse than Chloe had, and that was saying something. "You're going to regret this Lila. The class will believe me, and they'll help me get Marinette back."

"We'll see about that."

-x-

She had been shocked, that was for sure. To see Alya's number flashing across her screen after all that had happened, she didn't know what to feel.

"You don't have to answer it, you know." Felix pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know... But a part of me wants to. She hasn't talked to me, or even tried to, since I transferred."

"Exactly, could that be what this was about? Do you really want to answer?"

"No, but I'm going to anyway." Decision made, she accepted the call and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Can we meet up? We need to talk."

Mouthing the request to Felix, and getting his response, she replied. "Sure. How about now?"

"Now? Uh, sure. Our usual place?"

Ever since Lila's return, it had been Alya and _Lila's_ place, but she decided not to comment on it. "No, the coffee shop down the block from it." This place had become her new hang out since transferring schools, coming here with her friends, or sometimes by herself. Right now though, it was just her and Felix, but she wanted at least one of her friends with her when she talked to Alya.

"Okay. I'll be there it ten." And then she hung up.

Marinette locked eyes with Felix. "Do you think this was a good idea?"

"No, but it was going to happen at some point. But I'm glad you're here with me to help me get through it." She smiled at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks. He said nothing, but stiffly placed his hand over hers on the table, a rare show of affection she hadn't gotten used to, but certainly didn't mind.

When Alya arrived, she didn't comment on their joined hands, but simply sat down and looked away. "You were right." She said softly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. They hadn't talked in a while. What could she be right about?

"About Lila. She lied about everything, and we trusted her over you. The rest of the class knows as well. It was a whole thing that blew up pretty quickly, but in the end, Lila was pulled out of school, and she'll be flying to Italy to live with her grandparents within the next week." Eyeing their joined hands once more, she continued. "So, I likely know your answer but I was asked to ask, so I'm going to: Would you ever consider coming back? But more importantly, could you ever forgive us? We took you for granted and we realize that now. Is there any chance?"

"I... I don't know, Alya. I'm happy here, I have great friends..." She didn't continue, simply blushed as she looked at their join hands, before meeting Felix's eyes.

"Do you at least think you could forgive us? Eventually? We want to earn your trust back."

"Maybe, but if you don't mind me asking, where's the rest of the class? You keep saying 'we', but..."

"They asked me to come speak for the group, make sure you'd be okay with this before we suddenly started to approach you out of no where. We _all_ miss you."

Marinette gave her a small smile. "It'll take time for me to forgive you, and for you to earn my trust back, but... I'd love to have my old friends back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your thoughts :)


End file.
